3 Sexy Men In My Room!
by Axel-chan2314
Summary: Halfway through the night blue, purple and red eyes shone dangerously through the darkness of the room, Roxanne hugged the plushie's closely...shortly after 'I love you' rang through the night air R&R please Review ITACHIxHIDANxDEIDARAxOC story
1. Wishing and Messaging

**Full Summary: Who would have thought of wishing, crying and cuddling your plushie's could cause so much trouble in life especially if your crushing on your next door neighbour! And waking up to 3 Fictional Characters cuddling you and kissing your neck really made me test my sanity, cramped inside a medium sized bedroom with Itachi, Hidan and Deidara isn't a really good idea in my opinion.**

**Hi everyone here's an ItachixDediaraxHidanxOC fic Hope you all enjoy the first chapter I own nothing except Roxanne, the plot, her next door neighbour's girlfriend Bianca and her next door neighbour who I can't think up a name for him yet so if you know a sexy boys name review/PM and tell me.**

**Anything Naruto doesn't belong to me they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto so enjoy!**

~ = Singing

'' = Roxanne's Writing

"_Italic" _= Neighbour Writing

'Italic' = Roxanne Thoughts

**Roxanne POV**

_'~Why can't you see? You belong with me~' _picking up my Itachi, Deidara and Hidan plushies off my double bed I began twirling around my medium sized bedroom, hugging the adorable toys closely I finished off the song _'~Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time, how could you know? baby you belong with me, you belong with me...you belong with me~' _peering out of the window just beside me, I saw my next door neighbour's son sat at his desk just under his window, waving a small wave I placed the plushies gently on the bed covers as I grabbed a dark blue marker pen as well as my drawing pad and began writing a message.

'What's the matter? :3'

Looking over towards him, I noticed he had written a message back, we did this nearly every day ever since he moved next door 7 years ago.

_"I said something to Bianca" _I cringed at that name, Bianca was his girlfriend of 8 months, I cried for a whole week when he told me he was going out with the most popular girl at school, as you can already tell I've fancied him for ages, shaking my head to get the thoughts out I continued reading _"she didn't take it too well"_ grinning I quickly scribbled a few words back.

'You'll sort it out...you always do ;D' drawing a kissy face underneath I smiled brightly seeing him laugh, his laugh was like music to my ears even though I couldn't hear it I could see him lean back in his chair and place his hand on his chest.

As he was laughing I couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked, blonde hair spiked up at the back as his bangs framed his thin face nicely and a side fringe that just barely covered his left dark blue eye that sparkles with excitement everytime I dare him to do anything out of the ordinary.

We continued talking/messaging each other until it was time for me to go to bed, well not really I was starting to get teary eyed as he declared how much he loved the skank I mean Bianca 'I'm going now seen as it is past midnight o3o so I'll speak to you tomorrow' He looked disappointed for a minute before he clicked his fingers and began scribbling something else down.

"_Well seen as it's the start of the summer holidays, I'll come round and we can hang out x" _blushing as I read he had put a kiss at the end, I quickly jotted down a goodbye but stopped at the end '_should I put a kiss or not?'_ smiling sadly I just showed him the note before waving again as I shut my starry curtains, giggling like a school girl when I remembered he had put a kiss on the end he's never done that before "but he's got a girlfriend...I'll never be good enough for him...not for anyone" slipping into a pair of shorts and a baggy peace sign top I climbed into bed with my plushies close to my chest.

"I just wish somebody would notice me, I've tried so hard for him to notice me but it's just not working, now I know he loves his girlfriend m-more" cuddling the toys tightly I wiped away the few tears that had escaped my not-so-nice brown eyes, looking down I gasped softly my tears had splashed onto all three's cheeks "I'm sorry guys" kissing where my tears had dropped I pulled the fluffy cover over our bodies and fell into a dream filled sleep.

**Normal POV**

Halfway through the night blue, purple and red eyes shone dangerously through the darkness of the room, Roxanne hugged the plushie's closely...shortly after 'I love you' rang through the night air.

**So what you think? Please review and tell me what you think oh and I got the message idea when I watched Taylor Swifts Video for You Belong With Me love that song...oh don't forget to PM me or review with a nice name for the next door neighbour **** THANKS TILL NEXT TIME! **


	2. Dream a Dream

I want to thank animechild97 for the kind review and the 3 favs as well 030 makes me happy lol o here's the second chapter I don't own anyone except Roxanne, her mum, next door neighbour Ethan and Bianca enjoy!

**Dream a Dream**

**Roxanne POV**

I was messaging Ethan like normal when all of a sudden three sets of arms wrapped around my body, jumping in shock I began turning my cosmic blue head around when I noticed he had written another message, squinting my brown eyes I raised an brown eyebrow in confusion at what the blonde haired boy had wrote.

"_In time Roxy~ in time o3o"_

My brain and vision began to go blurry as two silhouettes kneeled infront of my seated figure "w-who are you?" turning their heads they seemed to be talking to each other, but no words were exchanged as I was picked up by my shoulders and thrown across my room, bouncing lightly as I landed on something soft and fluffy, glancing down I noticed it was my bed covers.

Rough yet smooth hands pushed me onto my back, grasping my wrists in a tight lock and lifted them high above my head, seen as I haven't got a headboard my hands met a cold surface, lifting my head up I saw it was the wall they were resting against, looking back down I saw three silhouettes sat either on the bed or on me, the one grasping my wrists were straddling my waist while the other two were on their hands and knees beside me "p-please don't hurt m-me" closing my eyes as I felt the cool tears once again cascade down my cheeks.

Two set of warm, moist lips began attacking my exposed neck, one loving and gentle while the other rough and territorial, I desperately tried to suppress the moan that was itching to escape, but it seemed like karma was against me today when a low moan rang through the air around us "s-stop" the kissing soon turned into nipping, biting and licking.

My brain was screaming in protest for it to stop but my body was growing hot and my moans were getting louder, it was like my body had a mind of its own as my head bent back letting whoever or whatever it was making the way I was feeling have more room to work with, as they worked on my neck I felt whoever it was straddling my waist shift, it felt like they were leaning forward towards me.

"n-no please~" mewling as the biting and licking turned into sucking, closing my eyes once again I began trying to get my hands out of the strong hold, it seemed that they saw what I was planning on doing as the grip tightened so tight I gasped as the pain shot down my arms, it seemed like eternity as I laid there, my neck had gone numb and my moans still rang through the night air as they kept on attacking with their lips, but what confused me was why wasn't the third silhouette doing anything.

Opening my brown eyes I pushed myself further into the mattress as the third silhouette began leaning forward more, I could practically feel their breath mingle with mine as they neared closer, frightened by the sudden action I clamped my eyes shut once again as a much softer hand caressed my cheek, leaning into the warmth that radiated off the limb I purred in delight.

Moaning in disappointment as the feeling of their most lips left my neck, slowly easing my brown eyes open I saw blue, red and violet coloured orbs stare into my boring brown ones, blushing tenfold thinking to myself I've seen those eyes before.

"**Sweet dreams (un)**" was all I heard before jolting awake, my cosmic blue hair stuck to my forehead as my heartbeat began speeding up when I remembered the dream I just had, blushing I grasped the covers tightly shaking with embarrassment _'I'm so not telling mum I had one of those dreams'_ you see me and my mum tell each other what we dream about while we're having breakfast downstairs, then after a while we'd talk about what it meant and such, my mum would want to know what I'd been doing to be dreaming up stuff like that.

Glancing towards the window I saw it was getting lighter outside, picking up my phone from the computer desk I flipped it up "7:30 might as well get ready" pushing the covers off I shivered as the cool morning air embraced my small form as I waltzed over towards the closed curtains. Pushing them open I embraced the suns warm beams as they caress my slightly tanned face, opening my drawn on wardrobe doors which squeaked slightly when halfway open I picked out black skinny jeans, a black v-neck Itachi Uchiha shirt, cherry patterned underwear and lastly my orange, electric blue and hot pink coloured sneakers.

After taking a quick shower I wrapped my favourite Akatsuki patterned towel around myself as well as picking up another towel rubbing my damp short choppy hair upside down, lifting back up to see it was shaped into a mawhawk (sp?) I couldn't help but laugh "I look like Demyx haha" not bothering to mess it back to how it should normally look I strolled back into my bedroom, not before having a laugh on the landing with mum, she was telling me about her dream, she said she was running from a sexy looking man wearing pink bunny ears "you wish mum...oh and I forgot to tell you last night Ethan's coming round today, he said because it's the summer holidays we should hang out so I said yes" my mum had a grin smeared on her face "you gonna' tell him how you feel?" eyes widened as I punched her arm playfully "you know he's got a girlfriend mum she used to be my best friend" after having another laugh about something else, I opened my grey poster covered door "I wonder if she really is my mum sometimes" giggling softly I quickly got changed "well guys think something's going to happen today?" picking up the plushies off the bed I hugged them closely "I'm so glad I have you three to keep me sane" kissing each one on the forehead before I began making my bed.

"What the hell?" peering down at the covers it looked like someone else had been asleep beside me "maybe this rooms haunted...HA!" shaking the thought from developing any further I placed the adorable plushies beside each other now leaning against the 6 pillows that laid neatly in 2 columns of three "I love you guys you know that right?" for a minute I thought I saw their eyes glow "must still be tired" after blow-drying my cosmic blue hair, I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room.

That's the second chappie me duckies the next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow or the day after but if I have an idea I'll probably update it later on today =^-^= I didn't want to make the chapter too long otherwise people would be like 'OMFG HOW LONG IS THIS BLOODY CHAPTER' lol so I thought this was a good length 

Please Review and tell me what you adorable people think 


End file.
